


A Ride in the Clouds

by Dazeventura6



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hot Air Balloons, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: The best way to forget a bad case? A hot air balloon ride with your love, of course.





	A Ride in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).



> betaed by the incomparable Susspencer. Thanks love.  
> You were the one who wanted hot air balloon sex..here it is finally!!

It had been a very bad case. A very bad few cases, in fact, each seeming to get progressively worse than the last, or maybe it just seemed that way since they were all so tired and emotionally spent.

Aaron was determined to do something to take the dull almost dead look out of Spencer’s eyes. The last case had been particularly bad and involved a man on a schizophrenic break going on a killing spree when the voices in his head convinced him that his meds were poisoned and everyone from his therapist down was trying to kill him. It had ended when cops had been forced to shoot him.  The case seemed to have hit their youngest team member the hardest and Aaron needed to do something to help his lover deal with the emotional impact of the case.

Luckily, the case was in Seattle and it being April was also tulip season. One of the local LEO’s had told Aaron about the tulip festival, in Skagit valley a mere hour away. Trudging through muddy fields surrounded by crowds of strangers didn’t appeal, but then he remembered Spencer telling him he had always wanted to ride in a hot air balloon. What better way to admire the beauty of the flowers than from the air in complete privacy?

A few phone calls and the rest of the team was winging their way back home on the jet, while Aaron and Spencer made their way to their very first hot air balloon ride together, not that Spencer knew where they were going. All Aaron would tell him was that they were on their way to a surprise. A little bit of the light had crept back into Spencer’s eyes when Aaron had mentioned a surprise and it just got brighter the further from the city they got. Spencer was trying very hard to get Aaron to tell him what the surprise was and from the way both men had smiles stretched across their faces, they were both enjoying the little guessing game.

When they reached the field where the hot air balloon was waiting and took one look at it Spencer started giggling. Aaron hadn’t heard that sound in a long time and he would take it, however; he could get it, even if the sight of the balloon made him blush. He had to admit the sight of the balloon floating away there with the elephant’s trunk flapping in the breeze like a flaccid penis was pretty funny. After nudging Spencer to stop laughing they approached the owner.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/11605764@N03/42657481061/in/album-72157689814211804/)

It had taken some convincing to persuade the man to let them take the balloon out by themselves. Aaron had to convince him that he had the required license to fly the thing, having gotten it years ago for a summer job while he was in college and kept it, as it was something he had enjoyed. Finally, after showing the man their credentials, he finally helped them take off by themselves saying he would send the recovery truck for them when they called with a location.

Once they were all alone several hundred feet in the air, Spencer was practically bouncing with energy as he surveyed the ground below them. Aaron knew he had done the right thing as he watched the dull look fade from Spencer’s eyes completely leaving the familiar love shining in those hazel depths.

“Did you know the first ever flight of a hot air balloon was in 1783 by Pilatre De Rozier, a scientist? The passengers were a sheep, a duck and a rooster and the balloon stayed in the air for a grand total of 15 minutes before crashing back to the ground.” Spencer rambled as he watched the ground below.

Aaron merely smiled, as he listened to his love talk about the history of hot air ballooning followed by the history of the tulip festival, they were seeing from the air. The beautiful colors of the flowers and the sound of Spencer’s ramblings were soothing to his soul. He felt the weight of the past few months and the hard cases fall away from him. He had made the right choice in bringing them here, not just for Spencer but for himself.

They float along in the clouds for a while admiring the flowers in the fields exchanging occasional kisses and conversing about anything but work. After about an hour of floating along as the wind blew them, they found an empty field near the tulip fields though not as crowded with tourists with cameras as usual and decided to drop their weights so they could have a picnic in the balloon.

Neither man wanted it to end, so they didn’t land and merely dropped enough weights so they could stay floating in their little bubble, without worrying about the rest of the world or being blown away by the wind.

Aaron had had the hotel they were staying at pack them a picnic lunch and though it was simple just sandwiches and cheap wine. they enjoyed the time together without having to worry about anyone or anything else. With Jack around, time alone was always at a premium, both men loved the boy, but it was always difficult to find time for just the two of them without feeling too guilty about missing out on time with Jack since their lives were so chaotic.

When they had eaten the sandwiches and drunk most of the wine Aaron brought out the mocha cupcakes he had brought along and Spencer’s eye lit up at the sight. He reached for one and ate it with such enjoyment that he managed to get some frosting on his nose. Aaron smiled in amusement and leaned forward to lick it off making Spencer scrunch up his nose adorably and laugh. Spencer immediately scooped up a little icing with his finger and smeared it on Aaron’s cheek still laughing. Slowly hazel eyes darkening with arousal he leaned forward and licked it off before licking and kissing his way to Aaron’s mouth. He finally took the older man’s mouth in his with a sigh almost of relief. Tongues battled, as they mapped out each other’s mouths, cupcakes forgotten as they devoured each other. In no time at all they had managed to divest each of their clothing, moaning at the first contact of skin to skin.

“Spencer” Aaron sighed, as he cupped the younger man’s ass in his hands and pulled him closer to rub their erections together.

They moved together rutting against each other as they exchanged kisses, slow lazy kisses as the heat built between them.

“Did you bring any lube?” Spencer asked, between kisses as they began to get more desperate.

“No,” Aaron said, his frustration evident in his voice, “I wasn’t planning this, just a balloon ride.” He gasped as Spencer bit down on his adams apple.

“Guess we’ll just have to make do,” Spencer said, as he continued to nip and tease the skin behind Aaron’s ear and down his neck leaving marks as he went.

“Mmmmhmm…..unhhh Spencer” Aaron cried out, as Spencer took one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. He nipped at the tender nub before laving it with his tongue to sooth it making Aaron arch and cry out.

Spencer moved to the other nipple and gave it the same attention. Aaron moaned and called out the younger man’s name amazed all over again at the ease with which Spencer could turn him into a moaning, writhing mess. He needed Spencer, so much. The desperation to possess, to touch to kiss the younger man grew as Spencer moved lower nipping and sucking at the skin of Aaron’s flat belly and traced a line along Aaron’s treasure trail as he moved towards the erect cock that was begging for his attention.

Finally, Aaron could take the teasing no more and he flipped them over pinning Spencer’s arms above his head as he kissed the younger man with all the passion and desperation he felt. When the kiss broke both men were breathing hard and staring into each other’s eyes as Aaron gently stroked Spencer’s chestnut curls away from his face.

“Love you,” He murmured, before leaning forward to press an almost chaste kiss to Spencer’s lips.

Before the younger man could move to deepen the kiss Aaron moved down and settled himself between Spencer’s legs, licking the head of his cock. Lapping at it, tasting the pre-come that dripped from the slit, before dipping his tongue into the slit causing Spencer to moan and arch into his mouth. Aaron ran his tongue up the younger man’s cock from root to tip before taking the whole thing in his mouth and sucking  _ hard _ .

It didn’t take too long of his treatment before Spencer was crying out and coming down Aaron’s throat. As soon as he felt the younger man’s come hit the back of his throat Aaron pulled off and watched Spencer stripe his stomach with his semen a hungry look on his face. He quickly swiped a little on his hand and used it as lube as he stroked himself to completion, the sight of Spencer looking thoroughly debauched being more than enough to send him over the edge as well.

When he was done he curled up next to his love and laid his head on Spencer’s chest absently swirling his finger through the mess on Spencer’s stomach, drawing patterns in the mess. The two men lay together contentedly for a little while until the mess started to bother Spencer and he sat up to reach for some tissues. After cleaning themselves off they dressed quickly and headed back to the landing site where they would find their car waiting. The owner of the balloon would be expecting them to return the balloon soon.

With a sigh, Spencer settled himself in one corner of the basket looking out.

“What’s up, love?” Aaron asked.

“We have to go back now, back to real life. I wish we could stay here in our own little world forever.” Spencer sighed, looking back at his lover with a small smile.

“Me too my love, me too,” Aaron said, reaching out to caress Spencer’s cheek.

Spencer leaned into the caress kissing Aaron’s palm.

“This has been the best day in a long while, Aaron. Promise me we’ll take more time for just us and to be a family than we have lately.” Spencer said, looking into his lover’s chocolate eyes.

“I promise,” Aaron said, sealing it with a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
